The last letters before the journeys...
by Cher the writer
Summary: After Goku;s last lettes to both Vegeta and Chichi they botth reply him and tell him that they have found a way to get him back!!!


**Chichi replys Goku's last letter **   
  
Goku. I can feel you, I can see you. You are right. What you said is all true. I looked for your laugh in our son Gohan and I found it. I looked for your boyish laugh and grin in our son Goten and I found it. I even see your fighting sprit in our grand girl pan.   
You are here, every where around me. Damn, even Vegeta reminds me of you, with his never ending lust for battle. You are going to mad or happy in what I am about to say...  
  
I can't give up on you Goku. We think that we might have found a way to get you back to the living. The real you. Not a whisper or a breeze. But my loud ass-kicking Goku! You know that purple haired little troll like wicth? You know, the one with the cyrstal ball? Well we had her look in their for almost everyday for hours, looking throguh the galaxies for any planets that perform magic or wishes. We searched for weeks. But guese what Goku! We have found a planet that performs for it's visitor's one grand wash!!! It is kind of a religous ceremony there, where people who know about it, come from all corners of the galaxy to try to get their wish granted .Me, Vegeta Bulma,, Gohan, Goten, and Pan all vowed to go there to plea our case. So write no more letters, because our journey is going to take place now. It may take 5 or so months to get there. Even at the capsule ship's new light speed travel.  
  
We all would have to prove among the thousands who will be there, that our wishful plea will be the most worthy to get granted. The little wicth told us that our trip would take very long because that planet is a the far reached end of the galaxzy. But we would be able to get a capsuled programed to go the course. "Bless Bulma".   
  
So Goku we are all going to plea that you should not be dead and god knows what else they might let us wish for? It is called " The One Grand Wish" . Wish us luck on our journey. We are going to need it. I love you Goku, I can almost feel you in my arms again.. I know that they will see that you are the most best person in the world and that you should be here with us..I just know  
  
**  
**Vegeta replies Goku's last letter  
  
Don't let my desire for you to be returned with your silly thoughts of me loving you or caring about you Kakkorotto! I gave you an order and you did not obey it!! I am suppose to be king? How many times have I told you what to do under a royal oder? Not once, that is how much! And yet you claim to resepct me as your Sayin prince or, even the King and you still won't listen to me, or your wife!   
  
I am not your brother, I am your greatest enemy, your most biggest rival! Your brothers came here years ago and tried to kill you. Yet I would be lying if I said at times that I did not feel as I was. We all looked for a place that could do magic or grant wishes. I am sure your wife is writng you right as I write to tell you of the news. After threating that lazy little ugly being with her crystal ball to search the galaxies day and night, she found a planet. A place where we can find a soloution to get your reluctant ass back. So don't stop us. Well you can't any way. Your dead.   
  
I did as you asked, I look after your boys, although they are all grown up. I have snacthed Gohan away from his work desk and have fought him around his lunch time at his job ever since. He thought I was razy at first, but I did not care. That was the only real way to get his attention. I have made your lazy son Goten get into the habit of being on his guard. I mostly attack his when he is off guard every other day, that is how I will train him until he agrees to go to the gravity room and train with me.  
  
I think Bulma said I had a phone call today from Goten, I think he is finally going to agree to gravity room training with me. He needs alot of work.   
  
Kakkorotto I am going to the ends of the galaxy along with my mate and perhaps my eldest son. I can't say or acknowlege those words of kindness that you expressed to me in the former letter. I can't even let you think them. For I am king and that would be beyond me. Let my actions that I do for Kakkortto, speak for what ever I can not say and what ever I might have denied to you in this letter. But keep what you think about me in your own mind and heart. I a reputation to maintain. I swear to you as a fellow warrior, your rival and also you King that we will get you back. You have my royal word.  
King Vegeta  
**  
**


End file.
